tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Bull in a China Shop
Characters: * Raven * Lifeline * Chance * Nightingale * Ace *Tripwire Location: Medical Center - The Pit Date: August 25, 2013 TP: Quintesson Invasion TP Summary: Tripwire tests even Lifeline's patience. Category:2013 Category:Logs As logged by Ace - Sunday, August 25, 2013, 12:28 AM --------------------------------------- Medical Center - The Pit :The base infirmary is a spacious room, with high ceilings, blue tile floors, and plenty of room in which to walk around. The place is brightly lit by row upon row of fluorescent lighting. There are about six beds ready for use, with fourteen more that can be readied if necessary. Each bedside is surrounded by state-of-the-art medical equipment, in addition to the more standard medbay fare like trays of supplies and such. :Beyond the recovery ward are a pair of double doors leading into the surgical ward itself, which includes six separate operating tables and the best surgical equipment the US goverment can provide. A smaller room to the side is set up as a biocontainment ward, including an armored window through which doctors can monitor the patients inside. :While not a place to set someone's mind and soul at ease...it's a place to spend time healing...to watch the large, industrial-grade 12-hour clock on the wall, and consider the virtues of being more careful. ;Contents: * Raven * Lifeline * Chance * Nightingale * Ace * Psyche-Out's Office Oh, that irresistable Dr. Miller, she gets to Dr. Steen every time. She sits there cutely waiting for coffee, and he sees Audrey Hepburn tucking her hair back behind her ear.... No, no, no. Mustn't get all sentimental at a time like this, he thinks. The pent-up emotions will all come out at once. Once the coffee's done, Dr. Steen brings some over in a carafe, in case anyone else would like some, to save extra trips. Chance considers a bit, and then straightens once more. He took accepts some coffee, almost habitually putting in the massive amount sof sugar before remembering and dumping it back into the canister with an apologetic look. While stirring it, he looked at a nearby nurse, then Steen, then back "Are we allowed personal electronics while recovering, for something to do when there's no conversational partners?" Ace has been largely unconscious since the attack, his already-injured body not recovering as quickly from the effects of the cyborg's blast. "Sure! Just...try to wear earphones or keep the sounds down somehow," Dr. Steen says to Chance, "Since we're all kind of packed into a smaller area." "Oh, coffee, how I've missed you." Dr. Miller says quietly, taking her coffee and adding some cream and sugar to it. She's quiet as she sips her coffee. Chance nods "I can do that. I wanted to send that message to my sister and just work on a more detailled report to send to Tripwire. " he didnt say anything about the fact that he was still 'in training' for actual bomb diffusion. Ace slowly starts to come around at last. He makes some quiet, horrific no-face sounds beneath his fresh bandages Dr. Steen puts down his coffee, and heads over to check on Ace. "Hey, relax, you're going to be okay," he reassures the pilot. Ace looks over at Steen. His eyes look red and tired even after being unconscious for most of the day. Chance looks up and over, and frowns a little bit, wishing he could go over as well. Instead he calls "Nice work yesterday Ace! Smart thinking!" Nightingale has to resist the urge to get up and check on Ace. She grips her coffee mug, trying not to fidget too much. Ace moans an incoherent response. Dr. Steen has his tablet type-to-voice app ready, complete with stylus, should Ace want to, perhaps, say things. Ace doesn't move to feel for it - he just lays there, largely unresponsive. Chance frowns in concern, and looks at Nightingale and then back once more, mouthing "is he okay?" Nightingale frowns as well, catching Chance's mouthed words. She whispers back, "Don't know... he was hurt bad..." She's upset, of course.' Dr. Steen frowns. He's got Ace on similar pain meds as the others -- nothing outlandishly powerful, nothing that should be making him act like this. Feeling a bit paranoid of a possible return to severe internal bleeding, he runs a quick vitals check to look for anything abnormal or out of range. Chance nods at Nightingale at that and sighs, tapping up his cellphone, glad that some service was restored as he dialed up his sister's number "Hey sis. Anyone of you O+? Battle Buddy needs Blood. Me too maybe. Love Bro." Everyone but Lifeline is currently in a bed, in various stages of injury! Tripwire hurries into the lab. "I cam as soon as I --" He erks as he runs into a stand of medical instruments, scattering them all over the floor with a mighty clatter, and nearly falling on time of them. Flailing, he grabs onto the first thing he can reach - an expensive monitor, which he DOES pull over on top of him. After the resounding THUD, from beneath the monitor Trip's apologetic voice calls out, "I'm OK!" Chance recognises the voice, and the sudden crashing and other things. He winces a little bit and sighs, moving to sit up on his bed "... Hello sir. Nice to see you!" he calls over idly, not at all terribly surprised. Lifeline closes his eyes. Pictures his happy place. Breathes. Nightingale is sipping her coffee, being careful to not jar her IV line out. And then, Fumbles comes in. "Oh... oh dear." The injuried doctor winces a bit. "Be - be careful!" Tripwire struggles out from under the monitor. He accidentally knocks over another tray while doing so. "Chance. That you?" Ace stirs a bit to look up at the noise. Chance looks at his friends apologetically, then nods "Yeah its me. Hang on, I think some nurses are going ot help you out. I'm doing okay though." Tripwire climbs to is feet at last. "Not necessary! I'm OK!" he repeats. Stitches and bandages, never a fun thing to wake up to. It's likely Raven has had worse injuries, but nearly being torn apart is a first. He comes around very subtly, his vision blurred as he opens his eyes. After a few moments he is able to see clearly, but he just looks up at the ceiling, memories of the previous night rushing into his mind like a flashflood. He's well aware of where he is, but he's thinking of other things besides his wounds and the IVs stuck in him. And he feels kind of groggy. Tends to happen when you've been out for so long. Chance grins "Fair enough then." he does put his hot coffee down though so it wasnt over his lap or anything. "How are things upstairs? Did you guys get to help?" : Nightingale says, "Poor Steen, first a bomb goes off in his infirmary, and then Tripwire happens." *Beepbeep-beep-beeeeeep beeeeeeeeep* Chances' phone beeps and he llooks down at it again, pressing a few buttons. THen he blinks "... Hey Lifeline? Or Doctor Miller, you may know this?" : Raven says, "Tripwire probably makes Lifeline turn to booze. ;)" : Lifeline says, "He might :P" Nightingale looks over at Chance. "What, what do you need Chance?" she asks, putting her coffee down. Chance says, "How old can you be and still donate blood?" Nightingale blinks. "There's no age limit, as long as the donor's healthy and not otherwise barred from donating..." Tripwire nods his head, looking a bit harried. "Yeah. It was rough, and we have a lot of injured, but we repulsed the invaders. Weird half-robot people. Bizarre." He casually leans against another people of equipment, which suddenly scoots over, knocking over another tray of medical tools. "Oops," Tripwire apologizes automatically. Nightingale facepalms. Chance eyes the tray "People have to stop leaving things randomly laying about." he remarks aloud. "I heard from LAw and Order. They didnt sniff out any other explosives on this side of the Pit doors. " he then holds up his information datapadd for his detailled report on the bomb he found. And then says to Nightingale "AH okay. Cause uh, turns out the only one on that side of the family who's O+ is grandpa..." "Look, could you just...stand right -here-??" Dr. Steen is normally a really easy-going guy, and he's even been able to hold things together through this emergency, but Tripwire is just trying what's left of his patience. He indicates a spot that's not near any equipment, beds, walls, trays, collapsible items, and so on, mid-floor. "Stand right there. And don't touch anything. Thanks." Tripwire smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Lifeline. I'll be more careful." He moves to the spot, and just stands awkwardly, turning back to Chance to acknowledge his report about Law and Order. "Good," he replies. Nightingale smiles a bit. "The one who served during World War II?" she asks. "He seems a very fine man; bless his heart." Ace shakes his head sadly at Tripwire's shenanigans, but at least Ace's being more responsive. Chance nods at that with a proud grin "That one. The one who was a Joe too and never told me. " he chuckles. His phone beeps again, and he tosses his sturdy datapadd at Tripwire. It had a case on it in case he dropped it at least. He pauses to read "oh god. Apparently Sis already told him and in her own words "He's about to track you down and stab the needle in himself if you dont let him." Tripwire luncges for the tossed datapadd, and instead knocks it crashing into a cabinet full of drugs, smashing the glass. He immediately throws a guilty, 'That wasn't my fault' look at Lifeline. Nightingale facepalms again. Tripwire mutters to Lifeline, "Sorry.... that/" Ace makes a rhythmic sucking noise that might be a laugh... or choking to death, it's hard to say. Only his doctor would know for sure. Tripwire stays in his spot, looking over sheepishly at the broken glass and spilled drugs. Nightingale smiles at Chance. "I think he'd be welcomed to the Pit; I mean, I'm not sure about security, but..." She sips her coffee. "He IS a former Joe, after all. And we'd be honored to have him..." Lifeline just stares at the broken cabinet blankly, then just...turns and walks out. His give-a-damn just hit critical mass. Chance sighs a little bit and frowns as Lifeline leaves, not sure what to say either. Tripwire looks miserable. He sends a radio transmission. Chance looks over at Ace then and blinks in concern "Uh. Doctor Miller? " he guestures Nightingale listens to Ace's noise, and after a moment relaxes. "He's laughing, Chance. Finds this funny." She's frowning. "At least /someone/ is amused..." "Don't worry about it," Raven says, his voice quiet and lacking emotion, but still able to be heard. He's been paying attention, and apparently felt the need to say something to Tripwire. "There are worse ways to screw up." Chance oh at Nightingale and nods once more. "I was going to ask Edwin about Grandpa donating, but I don't think he wants to right now." Tripwire smiles sheepishly. "I'll clean everything up." He ignore everyone else to focus on just carefully cleaning up the mess, using his special monofocus powers for good for a change. Nightingale nods at Chance, and gets up from her bed, taking her IV pole in hand. She heads to Raven's side, careful to avoid the mess. When she reaches the blond's bedside, she looks down at him and smiles. "Need to talk?" she offers, sitting down in a chair next to him. Chance looks up at that at Nightingale and blinks "Do I need to get my duct tape delivered to my bed? " he asks her, half jokingly. Then he nods at Tripwire "Afterwards, if you want to uh, just sit and talk about my performance I'd like a review." he notes. Tripwire can basically focus on one thing to the exclusion of all else - helpful for a EOD guy, but dangerous when he needs to focus on more than one thing, like talking, thinking, and walking. ;) Ace's laugh slowly fades, as he drifts back into a peaceful drugged sleep.